Example embodiments relate to an image sensor, a method of operating the same, and/or an image processing system including the same.
Complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors are sensing devices using CMOS. CMOS image sensors have lower manufacturing cost and smaller size than charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors having a high-voltage analog circuit and thus CMOS image sensors have an advantage of low power consumption. In addition, the performance of CMOS image sensors has been improved as compared to an early development stage, and therefore, CMOS image sensors are usually used for various electronic appliances including portable devices such as smart phones and digital cameras.
With the various uses of CMOS image sensors, the minimization of pixels in CMOS image sensors has been demanded. Therefore, a CMOS image sensor which includes a pixel array including smaller pixels and a driving circuit for driving the pixel array is desired.